La quête d'Hermione
by Chubaka de HPF
Summary: Deuxième année à Poudlard, la Chambre des secrets a été ouverte, le monstre sévit. Hermione se met en tête de résoudre l'énigme.
1. UN

Hermione cherchait frénétiquement dans tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard afin de trouver quel était ce monstre qui terrorisait tout le monde. Elle se disait qu'elle avait peu de chance de connaître son identité, de résoudre l'énigme. Une jeune sorcière en deuxième année ne pouvait pas trouver la Chambre des secrets et encore moins deviner à quel monstre l'école devait faire face.

Le fait est que de nombreux sorciers, aussi puissants qu'intelligents, avaient déjà tenté de résoudre le problème depuis plus de 50 ans. Dumbledore avait cherché et pourtant n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution.

Dans pas longtemps l'école fermerait, elle en avait entendu parler. Hermione ne pouvait pas risquer ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ensuite? Les élèves seront en sécurité chez eux, Poudlard subirait de nouvelles inspections et personne ne trouverait rien. Poudlard fermera donc pour toujours ses portes? Certainement pas, elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire, et déjà depuis deux jours, elle cherchait dans toute la bibliothèque.

Cette recherche lui rappelait sa première année lorsqu'elle essayait de dénicher ce que pouvait bien garder le chien à trois têtes, que tous les professeurs semblaient protéger et que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom voulait acquérir. Cet afflux de souvenirs la fit sourire.

Hermione chercha longtemps et éplucha plusieurs bouquins concernant les créatures magiques quand Mme Pince la fit sortir de sa recherche pour la prévenir que la dernière heure d'ouverture de la bibliothèque venait de s'écouler. Hermione dû se résoudre. Elle ferma le livre qu'elle était en train de terminer avec un certain agacement, le rangea et partie vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

En entrant dans la salle, Hermione vit que tous les élèves présents étaient moroses. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron, et leur demanda la raison de si peu d'engouement alors que le prochain match de Quidditch arrivait rapidement. De nouvelles victimes! Et cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de deux personnes dont Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Justin Finch-Fletcher. Les deux avaient été pétrifiés comme pour toutes les autres victimes.

Hermione ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis outre mesure et décida donc de ne rien dire et de partir se coucher. Cependant, le sommeil ne vint pas et elle attendit le lendemain avec un mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude.


	2. Deux

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Hermione remit de plus belle le nez dans ses recherches. Il y avait énormément d'indices laissés par le passage du monstre, il fallait les mettre en commun et relier le fil qui les unissait.

Hermione fit donc une liste de tout ce qui pouvait être un éventuel indice. Tout d'abord, le message qu'Harry, Ron et elle avaient trouvé montrait bien qu'il s'agissait de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Sans oublier que cet héritier parle fourchelangue et c'est pour ça qu'Harry avait été soupçonné.

Ces petits indices menaient à une seule destination, la nature du monstre devait être en rapport avec un serpent! D'autant plus que si on y pense bien, il n'y avait que des élèves né-moldus qui étaient attaqués. Cela ressemblait bien aux valeurs des Serpentard sur la pureté du sang. La mission du monstre était sûrement de "purifier" l'école des nés-moldus.

Mais vu l'idée des pro sangs-purs, pourquoi ne pas tuer les sorciers d'origine moldue? D'autant plus qu'il y avait d'autres indices à ne pas mettre de côté. Par exemple, quand ils avaient trouvé le message sur le mur, les araignées s'enfuyaient. Depuis quand des araignées fuient. Et encore, toutes les poules et coqs d'Hagrid qui se sont fait tuer!

Si on réunit tous ces indices, ça donnerait une espèce de serpent qui fait fuir des araignées et qui tue des poules et coqs? C'est assez bizarre. Et sa manière d'attaquer serait de pétrifier les personnes. Hermione se mit donc à chercher de nouveau dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait parcouru la veille sur les créatures magiques. Elle se concentra sur tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les serpents.

Cette étude lui prit du temps, et avec la plus grande peine du monde, elle se résolue à ne pas aller en cours de toute l'après-midi afin de ne pas perdre de temps. La jeune fille fit tout de même une pause à l'heure du déjeuner afin de récupérer des forces. Elle voyait bien que Mme Pince n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle sèche les cours, mais c'était nécessaire.

Enfin, Hermione découvrit une page concernant le basilic. Cette créature serait un serpent géant, qui ne cesse de grandir, qui ne supporte pas le cri des coqs et qui tue d'un simple regard. Cette description pouvait convenir mais certains points restaient à éclaircir. Bon ça expliquait le meurtre de toutes les poules et coqs d'Hagrid, le fait qu'Harry l'ai entendu parler, les araignées fuyant le serpent.

Cependant, et Merlin soit loué, aucun élève n'était mort. Et puis, ce serpent aurait plus de 50 ans ( car la dernière fois qu'il avait été utilisé revenait à il y a 50 ans ). Bref, sa taille devait être gigantesque, comment ferait-il pour se déplacer dans Poudlard? Il serait forcément vu.

Le début de découverte trottait dans la tête d'Hermione au point de lui donner un gros mal de crâne. L'appel de son estomac ne l'aidant pas, elle se précipita dans la grande salle afin de se régaler des merveilleux repas du soir.

Après ce petit repas amplement mérité, Hermione alla en salle commune avec Harry et Ron qui n'avaient même pas remarqué son absence de l'après-midi tellement ils étaient excités par l'arrivée du match de Quidditch. Ce qui facilita la tache de la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis.


	3. Trois

Dès le lendemain matin, Hermione se dirigea de nouveau vers la bibliothèque, son lieu de prédilection, afin de continuer ses recherches. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil et c'est ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Hermione avait trouvé des réponses à ses questions. Le jour d'avant, elle avait des hésitations sur le fait que ce soit un basilic parce que certaines choses ne collaient pas. Mais là, c'était clair et net!

Si personne n'était mort, c'est que personne ne l'avait vu directement. Bien sûr, le soir où Miss Teigne s'était faite pétrifiée, Mimi Geignarde avait fait couler tellement d'eau dans le couloir qu'on pouvait voir le plafond en regardant le sol. La chatte de Rusard avait dû regarder le basilic dans les yeux mais par reflet dans l'eau.

De son côté, Colin Crivey, pendant le match de Quidditch, était en train de prendre une photo. Il avait certainement vu le serpent à travers son appareil. D'autant plus qu'Harry lui avait rapporté, pendant son petit séjour à l'infirmerie, que lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait essayé de regarder la pellicule, cette dernière s'était embrasée, ne pouvant rien dévoiler de l'identité de l'agresseur.

Pour finir avec Justin, il était accompagné de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, il a dû regarder le basilic à travers le corps du fantôme. Alors que celui-ci l'a regardé dans les yeux, mais étant déjà mort, il ne pouvait qu'être pétrifié. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était tellement évident!

La dernière question était de savoir comment le basilic se déplaçait parce que s'il a plus de 50 ans, il doit être énorme et personne ne l'a jamais vu se balader dans les couloirs de l'école! Hermione pensa un bref instant que le serpent traversait Poudlard par l'extérieur, mais cette idée passa très vite. Si le basilic vivait en dehors du collège, les araignées ne seraient jamais sorties du château.

La jeune fille commençait à se mordre les lèvres de façon violente, preuve de sa frustration devant son incapacité à trouver la solution. Quand soudain, elle se rappela un Harry qui frôlait les murs de façon très étrange et comique en répétant "qu'il allait tuer". Il frôlait les murs pour trouver l'endroit où ils avaient vu le mot laissé par l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le basilic n'avait jamais été vu dans les couloirs, aucunes traces n'avaient été trouvées alors qu'il devait avoir atteint une taille phénoménale. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne préférait même pas y penser. Mais d'un autre côté, quand on regarde les murs de l'école, ils sont très épais, le monstre pouvait donc très bien se faufiler à l'intérieur. Mais ces derniers sont fait de pierre et le livre d'Hermione ne précisait pas à un seul endroit que le basilic ai un quelconque pouvoir autre que de tuer.

Cependant, la jeune gryffondor avait remarqué quelque chose d'anodin lors de sa première année, c'est que dans le château, on ne pouvait pas tout faire par magie, certaines choses sont et resteront comme les moldus. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les murs des maisons moldues? De la tuyauterie évidemment. Le basilic devait certainement se balader dans Poudlard en se faufilant par les tuyaux.

Cette dernière réponse trouvée lui fit plus peur que les autres car cela voulait dire que les élèves étaient vulnérables partout dans l'école, même dans leur douche, leur lit ou dans les toilettes. Et bon, il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas la meilleure des morts que de se faire tuer par un serpent sous la douche ou au petit coin.

Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main et d'aller mettre le Directeur au courant de ses découvertes. Pour s'assurer qu'il croit sa version, elle arracha la page concernant le basilic et marqua au bas de la page le mot "tuyau".

Consciente qu'elle était en danger même à la bibliothèque, et devenant quelque peu parano, elle regarda le sol jusque trouver Mme Pince et prétextant un besoin urgent féminin de se regarder dans la glace, ce qui était très peu crédible venant d'Hermione, obtenu un miroir à main de la part de la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui offrir le regard le plus suspicieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

Hermione commença à relever la tête toujours en regardant dans le miroir, et alla déposer son livre sur les créatures magiques dans un recoin reculé de la bibliothèque. A croire que les créatures magiques était un sujet pas très plaisant pour les élèves depuis des générations. Puis d'un coup, elle vit deux gros yeux jaunes, à travers son miroir, avec une pupille rétrécie comme celle d'un chat en chasse.

"Pour le coup de "je ne veux pas inquiéter Ron et Harry" on repassera" pensa-t-elle, désabusée, avant de se faire pétrifier.


End file.
